Lost to the Night
by LadyAmongWolves
Summary: Dante takes in a woman after a night on the town. He helps piece her memories of the evening back together via a provocative video. Rated M for language and intimate encounters Dante X you Dante is property of Capcom's devil may cry


**Lost to the night**

**I do not own Dante, He belongs to Capcom's Devil may Cry =3**

* * *

><p>Never in my life could I imagine feeling this kind of fear, that feeling where your breath is almost nonexistent, your mind is racing and your blood runs colder than ice. That was the feeling I felt when I woke up in this room, sweat pouring off my skin with no recollection of the past 12 hours.<p>

"Where-?"

I scanned the room for possible answers, but was met with nothing but the muffled sound of running water. I immediately became aware of the fact that I was stark naked in this unfamiliar room, no one was to be seen.

What the Hell had happened? I dove into my collective memory to hopefully pull out an explanation as to how I had gotten there, but re-emerged with nothing but more questions and an irksome headache. This room... It reminded me of a bachelor's apartment, or a hotel room. There was this bed, massive in size, more than likely a king. A Flat screen sony television, and there was a mini bar at the far left hand corner of the room, and...A bathroom...  
>Was I alone?<p>

"H-Hello..?" I faintly called out.

Nothing...

A cold chill soon came over me as the sweat on my body began to cool... Whatever I had been doing to exert such energy couldn't have been very long ago. I began to move around and realized something very bothersome... There were liquor bottles strewed around the room. Must have been some party here. Steadily as I began to regain my senses did I notice the stench of mixed cocktails and Whiskey. But where had everyone gone than? The curtains to the windows were pulled shut tight, leaving the light up to the dimmed lamp that sat nearby.

I decided to investigate, but the moment my feet hit the floor, so did my face against the bedside table. My legs felt like jello. What the hell was I doing last night? I painstakingly attempted to find my way back to the bed, but before my hands could reach for the sheets, I noticed the long metallic object laying on the floor under the bed just barely hidden... Two of them... Guns bearing words etched into them. But before I could examine them closely, The bathroom door creaked open confirming that I was far from alone.

What happened next was completely unforeseeable.

A scream came first, an ungodly blood curdling scream rang through the room and echoed loudly off the walls, followed with eyes wider than Star gate in response to the horrific sound. I grabbed the closest blanket and clutched it closely against my exposed flesh. I shut my eyes tightly in a feeble attempt to avoid an already established eye contact with this obvious assailant.

"Please don't hurt me!" I cried out, eyes now wet with tears, my body shaking uncontrollably " I can't identify you! I promise I won't call the police! Just let me LIVE!"

"You've got to be kidding me...?" The voice answered with almost a nervous chuckle.

The sound of footsteps approached towards my cowardly self now balled up on the floor, the blankets were being tugged out of my grasp.

"You Alright?" He tugged further.

"Please! Just let me go!" I recoiled now sobbing violently. I refused to budge as long as this person was in my presence.

Than a deep sigh was heard, a sigh that carried a hint of slight annoyance soon followed by the sound of the king size mattress springs buckling under a rather hefty weight.

" Figures... Sure, whenever you're ready."

When I didn't hear the sound of him leaving, I established quite clearly that I would not be moving an inch, for obvious reasons... This man was armed, chances are as soon as my back was turned, he would shoot me dead and dispose of my corpse... Which still begged the question: How did this happen?

After a few moments of silence, I reluctantly pulled the blankets away from my eyes, to at least see who would take my life, this I was sure of now.

What I saw next took me aback. This man... Was quite unlike any I'd seen. His hair was white as alabaster, and yet his features were that of a very well maintained man. He was now stretched full length of the bed, relaxed and tranquil but his eyes were starring off into space, lacking any interest in the situation I was all but too lost in. He held a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels gripped in his hand, he took a straight shot and than turned towards me and his expression changed.

"Guess It's all pretty fuzzy now isn't it?" He smiled, "That look in your eye... Almost like we just met all over again."

"What do you mean?" I snapped viciously, increasing the grip on my only means of clothing" I've never met you in my life! Where am I?"

"You're in a room..."

"Obviously!"

"...Butt naked."

"And why's THAT?"

Another sly smile...

"They must have drugged you up pretty badly. "He turned back towards his drink and took another straight shot throwing his head back, he returned adding, " And I was under the impression that you were fine."

I finally went to stand up, clearly this man was in the know, and I needed my questions answered immediately. This time I was able to keep my footing, but only for about 3 seconds. Luckily this man had quick reflexes.

"Wow" He snickered looking me over , particularly parts of the blanket that failed to cover, "You must STILL be intoxicated to have that crappy kind of balance, Not to mention the amnesia, Don'tcha Think?"

Anger boiled within me, I did not appreciate having no answers, not to mention being gawked at like a piece of meat, and only being met with this man's sly attitude, I decided it was time to vent my frustration. My hand had intended on giving this jerk a clock upside the head, but I quickly forgot about his reflexes in my blind rage... My arm now sat clenched in his grip.

"C'mon now... That's not how to treat someone who saved your life now, is it?" he growled through his teeth, his eyes penetrating my very soul

"Let go of me!" I struggled, I tried fruitlessly to free myself from his grip, but he proved to be quite strong and quickly overpowered me, I found myself flat on my back where he was laying, hands above my head. My legs too weak to be of any use in this altercation.

"Now you listen here, "He continued, still holding my two hands together with just one of his, the blankets that once kept me sheltered sitting discarded on the floor to fully expose myself to this stranger, "You try to remember really hard what happened last night."

Oh I tried... I shut my eyes tightly to avoid his gaze, those piercing icy blue eyes were intimidating, to think they may be the last thing I ever see... I recalled those guns underneath the bed, to think they could soon be used to end my life. Tears welled up, and my breath was now shortened by quick stabbing sobs. I attempted to unearth the memories of the night prior, but was still met with nothing but a blur. My life was over...

His grip began to loosen as the tears began to run down both sides of my face, "You... Really don't remember anything?" He asked calmly.

"Nothing..." I sobbed, I didn't dare move I became frozen within the position I had been forced into. Yet I opened my eyes to what appeared to be a genuine look of perplexity.

"Oh boy..." I heard him breath softly, sounding apologetic he added, "You might want to sit up and listen than."

I obeyed. Still naked I grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it tightly. I keenly awaited his explanation.

"So here's what happened," He started exhaling heavily, "You went to this bar, the Timeout Lounge, that's where I first saw you. But I could feel there was something going on with the crowd of people around you, Offering to buy drinks. Typical guy, obviously trying to get laid. so I kept an eye on things. That's when I noticed they slipped something into your drink coming back."

My heart dropped... I had always been warned about stupid things like leaving drinks unattended.. that could possibly explain the memory loss..

He continued to recite his story.

"So I came along and advised that the drink they gave you was probably not to your liking, given what I noticed you'd been having earlier... And that's when you went off the wall and started accusing me of being a perverted old man, and watching you that whole time. So you drank your drink quite fashionably and left. But not without forgetting to whip your glass at my face, in case you didn't notice."

A rather small shard of glass indeed seemed to have lacerated his right cheek, for it was still freshly opened, but luckily not bleeding. At that moment I felt rather badly, if he indeed saved my life, and that's when my heart skipped a beat... I drank something that had surely been drugged... Oh dear God, what happened after?

"So... How did I get here?"

"I'm getting to that... When you left I noticed this one guy out of the group followed, the one who brought you your roofied beverage. Kinda shady if you ask me. So I followed the bastard where he had you already cornered in an alley, too drugged up to really understand what was going on."

I felt my face turn white as chalk, Blood running cold again, not because of the fact that I had been chased into a dark alley, not because of the drugged drink he gave me... But from what I saw in the alley.

I suddenly recalled that man shape shifting into a demonic being, one that lacked all universal meaning and understanding, something I could not ever imagine passing into our world of inexistence. It was ineffable.

"You remember what happened after that?" He asked me noticing my eyes staring into space, digging further and further for those last pieces of the past 12 hours.

"You showed up... I remember the sound of guns firing into the night, and..."

He smiled deviously, "Couldn't keep your hands off me.."

"WHAT?"

He laughed, "So I killed that bastard who tried to rape you in the alley, clearly that demon was in for a piece of ass... It's kind of a sick fetish a rare few number of demons have, doing it in demon form...But it exists, obviously."

"D—Demon?"

I always understood the devil and his kind to be synonymous with The 7 deadly sins... but for one of his own minions to pass over into our world to rape young women seemed... Just fucking weird.

He shrugged, apparently lost for an adequate response "Hey, I don't claim to know what's honestly going on in their minds when that kinda shit goes down, but that's what it looked like to me."

"So..."

"About how you got here?"

I nodded.

Another devilishly placed smile fell upon his face, "Well now..."

"JUST SPIT IT OUT!"

"Once you clued into how close you were to being that Demon's fuck buddy you seemed pretty happy to see me."

I already didn't like where this was going...

"...And?"

"Well you seemed to want to get better acquainted, probably to make up for that dirty old man comment from earlier."

My Stomach turned over, "And I'm naked because...?"

"A couple of reasons," He continued to explain, " Now I don't know what that demon slipped you, but when you followed me here, I wasn't about to leave you on your own, not knowing where you'd end up."

I exploded.

"YOU FUCKING RAPED ME!"

"Let me finish..."He interrupted and suddenly looked quite cross," And I didn't rape you either, get your head screwed on right and listen to me, or you'll regret running your mouth."

I remembered the gun...

"That's better... Now I wasn't about to let you run around the city all doped up, not knowing what might happen. So I reluctantly let you stay here to keep you occupied and sleep it off. Better safe than sorry..."

Occupied...? I let him finish.

"I went downstairs to extend my stay here, I was greeted with THIS!" He directed my attention to the abandoned liquor bottles around the room, "I said you could order room service to keep you fed not drunk off your ass! I don't know who you thought you were at the time, but my Job doesn't necessarily leave me with much to play with!"

This still didn't explain the nudity...

" So It goes without saying, you were drunk off your ass, and I mean trashed out of your tree like there was no stopping you."

Waiting...

"Even when I advised against taking a bath because I could have sworn you would have drowned yourself "He continued in a mock voice" you were like 'I'll be fine I'm so dirrrty, I need to be clean!' Honestly you're a pretty off the wall drunk to say the least."

Still waiting...

"So you came out in this like.. Face cloth, honestly You were dripping wet and naked, So, I did what any sensible man would have done."

Dear god no...

He produced a tiny little card from the depths of his pant pocket, with the words SD SanDisk printed on the micro card.

"Now because I clearly cannot afford a sexual assault lawsuit, "He said getting up, '' I had to film the events of last night to prove my innocence. Simply because I kinda had a sneaking suspicion about where last night could lead to..."

I sat frozen in my position, as he maneuvered around the room in order to give me all the answers I demanded, The large TV in front of my came to life as he plugged in the chip into the disk reader connected to a Sony PlayStation. He flipped through the files until he came to the one that documented the night before.

He sat next to me comfortably nestled into a pillow and pulled me towards him, I didn't dare move against his will, "Now, after you watch this, You'll more than likely remember the ongoing of last night. Say as you please in defiance, but this video carries undeniable truth ."

It appeared as if this man had positioned this camera on top of the mini bar, getting a full view of the entire room, As he moved away from the camera after having set it up, he perused a search for an unopened bottle of the now half empty Jack Daniels. I could hear myself splashing in the tub in the bathroom. He soon found the bottle easily popped the cap and downed almost half of the bottle then and there. he found his place on the bed and sat cross legged than gave the camera a quick glance and smiled shaking his head.

"What a crazy night.."

THUD! BANG!

"Shit.. She's going to wreck the whole place." I heard him mutter looking suddenly annoyed.

"Dante!" I shouted from the bathroom, clearly Inebriated.

"What?"

"Uhm.. I can't find anything to dry myself with!" I heard myself giggling.

"Look harder" He dismissed, taking another drink.

"AHA! I found something!"

"Fantastic..." he rolled his eyes.

I saw the door opened and was shocked to see myself completely naked drying my face off with nothing more than what looked like a dish towel, sopping wet.

"Holy shit woman!" Dante laughed suddenly interested, "You've been hiding all that under there this whole time?"

Dear god... I remember typically dressing conservatively even when going out to bars, I usually figured that may deter people from coming onto me, but that night was apparently the exception, A demon drugged me and attempted to have his way with me... And I was not myself... This couldn't have been me. I had clearly thrown out any morals I had ever been raised with.

"Dante..?" I asked from the doorway looking intently on the seated figure.

"Yeah?" He asked now attempting to avoid eye contact and instead peered into his bottle of Jack.

"I really don't know how to repay you."

Dante placed the bottle on the bedside table and looked towards me, "A simple cash payment would suffice. And ... Put some clothes on first, that'd be great."

"I'm broke.." I almost sobbed, "I owe you my life! That thing could have killed me and my entire family would be heartbroken."

"Good thing I came along then right?" He droned on now slouching on the bed reaching towards the bottle, he took another drink and remerged with a preposition. "Suppose..."

"Suppose what?" I chimed, "Whatever it is you want, I can try.."

"Just how old are you?" He inquired raising one eye brow.

"I'm 24." I answered obligingly.

"Pretty young... I dunno.."

"I'll... I'll let you have me."

I can't believe those words came from my mouth, but they did... Pressing charges for sexual assault would simply not fly, not with this video... Please tell me this is where it stops...

"Sounds tempting," I heard him answer his eyes closed now deep in thought, I fought every urge to look over at the real time Dante sitting next to me, his arm wrapped around me almost lovingly, but I knew it was pure spite...

I than saw myself make my way towards the bed Dante was sitting on, now drip drying from that bath, and still stark naked.

"Any way you want it."

I could feel Dante's heart racing, next to me he seemed to grow more excited at the pending video footage, I bit my lip.

"I can't..." I heard him say "You're Drunk, and drugged... It wouldn't be right of me..."

"I don't care!" I whined, "I'm fine! I ... I just want to know what it feels like.. I've never..."

"Don't feed me that bullshit," he snap curtly now determined to make eye contact and state quite firmly, "I'm not the first or the last guy you'll ever fuck around with, so knock it off..."

"Look at my eyes!" I demanded, my voice cracking "People who are high or strung out or whatever have eyes the size of the moon! Mine are fine, and I'm thinking clearly! I know what I want"

He did indeed look into my eyes for a lengthy period of time, trying to detect any signs of potential deceit or indeed impairment... None seemed to have been present according to him.

What happened next was absolutely surreal.

Dante Took his gloved hand in between his teeth and gently pulled it off, with his now bare hand he placed it on the back of my head and brought it closely towards his face.

"You know you hurt my face pretty bad back there... Gonna do anything about that?"

I responded with a kiss near his wound, and replied sincerely, "I'm sorry..."

And all Hell broke loose...

It was like watching something straight out of an adult... Well.. It was hot! There we were, the two of us, engaged in pure unadulterated lust.

"You weren't fucking around when you said It was your first time.." I heard the Dante next to me chortle, "Gotta admit that was a first for me."

I continued to watch, now enthralled by the scene before me, Dante ran his lips delicately over my neck, his hand wondering off to attend to more... intimate destinations, I responded by emitting a lustful moan.

"Dante.." I heard myself cry out.

"Damn...Your so.. Wet.." I knew he wasn't referring to me still being soaked from the shower" You must want it pretty bad.."

I nodded in agreement, he held me against the bed, now on top, his fingers continuing to trace around my sweet spot... and then...

"Oh God!"

He found his way inside, two fingers in, his thumb gently pressing on the clit, I watched myself completely give into the sensations I could just barely remember... But watching it happen was undoubtedly stirring feelings from within. I watched as he went down and began to run his tongue over where his thumb had been sitting. I listened to myself gasp in sheer ecstasy I saw his head move up and down the length of my clit only to be met with moans demanding more. And more he provided. As his tongue traced up and down, his fingers within were busy trying to find that one spot that would send me over the edge, and it wasn't too long before he hit all the right buttons...

My breath became labored, I was clutching the blankets almost ripping the fitted sheets off the sides, he rolled his tongue around until he found me starting to sweat, and then he found it, he jerked his two fingers several times until I had cum in several spurting bursts, screaming all the while. Dante was soaked... And I'd no idea what had just happened...

"Wow.." He chucked, "Didn't know ladies could cum like that..."He licked his fingers playfully, "That was a first for me too..."

I was catching my breath, legs now drenched in what I realized was my own cum.

"Now how about me? He asked lying next to me, "not gonna leave me hanging here are ya?"

I'd never ... Ever went down on a guy before, sure I'd seen it plenty of times... Guess I'd have to try. I watched myself get into position, but not without giving Dante one hot steamy kiss in thanks for what was probably one hell of a ride. I made my way down, he'd still been wearing his pants, which I quickly disposed of to reveal a well-endowed Dante. I traced my tongue over his head, and he shivered in delight.

"Don't stop..."He uttered placing his hands behind my head and grasping my hair tightly he moved my head down onto his cock, my tongue sure to greet every inch of it, I felt his hand quiver slightly and I looked up to see his eyes roll into the back of his head, his mouth slightly open to breathe an exhilarated breath of air. This continued for several minutes until his grip became tighter and his rhythm became more frantic, and then he stopped...

"Fuck me." He said panting.

His entire length had been engorged, And I could tell he wanted it badly, It was my first time, and I almost continued to suck him off and call it a night, but he insisted.

"Fuck me hard..." He demanded in what was undoubtedly an otherworldly growl

Guess those were the magic words, because what appeared to be a second thought, turned into sheer compliance, I got into a position facing towards him, my back towards the camera, and began to ride Dante's cock like sea biscuit. The look that came over his face was that of sheer desire as I descended upon him, his eyes rolled back into his head and his hands wrapped themselves around my hips as I made my way back up. He was so strong, as he controlled the rhythm... faster and faster as he met my spot again I soon found myself Cumming all over him , the splashing sound running down my legs onto his was exhilarating.

And here I was...I couldn't help but keep watching... this performance... It was intense. I could feel Dante, sitting next to me, his deep breathing as his body temperature began to rise, his hand which sat on my shoulder began to softly caress my skin. It sent shivers up my spine and a backflip in my stomach.

I witnessed myself slumping over his chest purely exhausted, He whispered into my ear, "MY turn now.."

He repositioned me to his liking; he laid me down on my back, and lifted my legs up over his shoulder and pulled my bottom closer towards him. I gasped in delight as he slowly made his way back in, and continued to thrust, faster and faster, he threw his head back and emitted a loud sigh, my hand found my clit as I began to stroke it vigorously.

"This is my favorite part" Dante purred excitedly.

Sure enough, within minutes of violent thrusting, the on screen Dante let out a great cry of incomparable bliss it seemed as we both peaked, and came all over one another, white viscous strands spurting from his cock and onto my drenched body. And we both collapsed...

Within minutes, Dante had gotten up and retreated off screen, the time on the video indicated that it was about 4:25 AM as I laid blacked out on the bed, continuing to sweat... memories becoming lost to the night as my drug ravaged body finally gave into much needed sleep. the video soon lacked the memory to continue recording the on goings of the bedroom, the last thing seen was Dante removing the memory card from the camera to soon retreat into the bathroom, where he would emerge to my current self.

The screen shut off...

"Now... I don't know about you." Dante nudged me slightly still rubbing my shoulders, " But that to me was a pretty eventful evening."

I nodded in agreement

"So does this satisfy your lust for answers?"

I nodded again.

"Not going to press charges?"

I shook my head still lost in the visual stimulation I'd received. I couldn't lie. As I got my second good look at Dante sober He looked incredibly irresistible. I couldn't imagine what he must have looked like under the influence of what I'd had last night... Hell drugs or no drugs he undeniably carried something so very supernatural, an almost demonic aura that would have demanded obedience in any given scenario. resistance would have ineffective

"Want more?"

No way I was passing this up.

And all Hell broke loose again...

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Please review =D<p> 


End file.
